Don t Cry
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Sufrir una ruptura es de lo peor, pero siempre contarás con alguien que estará de tu lado para hacerte sentir mejor. Advertencia de Loudcest.


**Don´t Cry** : **Como "Regalo de Semana Santa, Pascuas y Día de las Bromas 2018", acá les traigo el siguiente One Shot de Linka y sus hermanos, ésta vez involucrando y por mayoría de votos, 6 a 5 fue la votación, ufffff, ésta fue muy aguerrida, se los juro, dos o tres quedó en empate y luego iba al desempate, llega la siguiente pareja del Loudcest de nuestra querida albina, ésta es para Linka y Loni. Ya solo nos quedan dos candidatos para las últimas, los cuales son Luke y Lars, así que el que quede último, escribiré el fic de éste y de la que votaron al respecto para así terminar con esto. Igualmente tranquilos, que habrán más fics de Loudcest, tanto de Lincoln y sus hermanas como de Linka con sus hermanos, en especial un Lincoln-Linka que tengo preparado para AnonimousReader98.**

 **Espero que les guste este pequeño One Shot. Como siempre digo: No soy dueño de TLH, ésta pertenece a Chris Savino y Nickelodeon. El objetivo es entretener.**

 **¡Que lo disfruten!.**

 **Advertencia de Loudcest.**

* * *

Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, empapando su ropa, sus ojos estaban ya hinchados y de color rojo por tanto llorar, para Loni Loud, la ruptura con su novia no había sido sencilla, a pesar de que nunca tuvieron peleas o discusiones, ésta no iba del todo bien, por distintos motivos, terminaron rompiendo y ahora quedó solo de nuevo. Para una persona inocente como él, era como si recibiera la peor descarga eléctrica o un puñetazo de algún boxeador, llevando a que simplemente llorara a más no poder en su habitación. Los demás hermanos habían preferido darle su espacio, que se "limpiara" de tanto dolor, pero para cierta albina, ella no soportaba verlo así, le dolía en el alma ver a uno de los suyos sufrir, así que fue hasta la habitación que compartían Loni y Loki para tratar de darle un poco de ayuda.

Caminó hasta allí, los chicos le habían pedido que no lo hiciera, que lo dejara tranquilo, temían de que tal vez el rubio reaccionara mal y fuera contra ella, siempre estaban atentos a su pequeña hermana, no querían que nada malo le ocurriera y todas las luces estaban encendidas, dando la voz de alerta por parte de Levy al respecto. Pero solo Linka sabía bien lo que podía llegarle a pasar. Fue así que llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de ambos chicos y la abrió despacio, haciendo un pequeño chirrido y entre par y par, fue viendo a un joven rubio sentado en su cama, llorando en silencio.

\- ¿Loni?.- Preguntó la albina, mientras que ingresaba al lugar y cerraba la puerta.

No hubo respuesta, parecía estar en trance, como hipnotizado por algún psiquiatra mientras que hacía Catarsis o por algún Mago, sin embargo el chico no estaba de ese modo, solo estaba quieto, inmovilizado y pensativo, sin decir ni una palabra o ver a su hermanita que había ingresado allí.

Pronto, el joven se volteó, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, dirigiéndose hacia ella.

\- Linka...por...por favor...no...no me veas, ¿sí?, sal de aquí, te lo pido.- Fue el ruego del muchacho para que ella se retirara, en ese estado, se sentía mucho peor, estaba humillándose así mismo.

\- No, hermano, no voy a irme, tú no te mereces esto.- Fue la respuesta de la joven, negándose a ir.

\- Linka, mírame, ¿acaso no lo ves?...Yo...- No pudo el rubio completar su oración, ya que volvió a sentir otra vez ese "pinchazo" contra su alma y ésta subía hasta el Sistema Nervioso y el cerebro, causando que nuevas lágrimas bajaran por sus ojos.

La albina caminó hasta él, desafiando la orden y de ahí se sentó junto a él a su derecha, abrazándolo, tomándolo con suavidad: Él era una persona buena e inocente que no merecía sufrir algo así, era tonto, pero cuando uno entabla una relación con otra persona y ésta la deja, solamente quedan sentimientos negativos, te echas la culpa de que si hubieras hecho tal y tal cosa, ella no se hubiera ido, sin embargo, en ésta ocasión, nadie era culpable, pasó lo que ocurría en toda pareja, nada puede ser un cuento de hadas con final feliz y aunque Loni no lo supiera, ahora se estaba lastimando por culpa de esas emociones.

No lo soltó, aunque fuera más grande que ella, la albina se recostó contra el pecho del rubio, abrazándolo sin detenerse, compartiendo ese calor suyo con el del otro, aliviando un poco su dolor y parando las lágrimas.

\- Linka...- Quedó el rubio sorprendido y de ahí recibió un tierno beso en los labios de su hermanita, quien no se soltó para nada de él.

\- Tú no hiciste nada malo, Loni, nada, solamente jugaron contigo, pero yo estaré a tu lado. Te lo prometo.- Juró ella, abrazándolo con fuerza y éste hizo lo mismo: El estar con su hermanita que lo amaba era lo más precioso que podía tener el chico que había sufrido un momento tan terrible.

\- Gracias, Linka.- Agradeció el rubio, quien le acarició sus cabellos y volvió a besarla en los labios, sabía bien que estaba cometiendo incesto y más con su hermana menor, pero durante una situación donde todo parece no tener un buen camino, con éste hay que crearlo de una manera o de otra, sino siempre será el mismo sendero de tristeza y eso mismo hizo Loni al estar con Linka en aquellos momentos, dándole unos tiernos besos y sin soltarse de ella por ningún instante de su amada albina.

\- No estás solo, Loni, nunca lo estarás.- Prometió ella a su hermano, el cual asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose, aunque fuera de a poco, mejor después de todo lo vivido ese mal día.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Nuevo y pequeño One Shot para todos ustedes, amigos, que lo disfruten y ahora, como siempre digo, de vuelta a votar, nos quedan solo dos candidatos, como dije más arriba, los cuales son Luke y Lars, ustedes deciden nuevamente por quién de los dos será la siguiente pareja de Linka en este Loudcest Genderbend.**

 **Por último, sé que dije, desde que subí en Septiembre del año pasado ese One Shot romántico de Chunk-Luna llamado "12:00 AM" y que había prometido que habría una secuela, la habrá, va a haber una pero no puedo decirles cuándo será, puede que en este mes de Abril y si les soy sincero, me gustaría que así sea, ya que quiero tener todo liberado para Junio-Julio, para el proyecto sorpresa que estoy anunciando en Wattpad y también para Mayo, en el cual se viene un fic de 18 capítulos (tal vez lleguen a 20) largos de mi homenaje a la película de 1977 de "El Amanecer de los Muertos", proyecto en el que cuento con la ayuda de Sr Kennedy y AnonimousReader98.**

 **Por último, "Ficgelion" seguiré hasta Agosto, oficialmente allí terminará esta historia, aunque si me demoro, finalizará en Septiembre. Todo a su tiempo.**

 **Que disfruten de este pequeño One Shot de mi parte y nos estamos viendo en el siguiente.**

 **¡Felices Pascuas y Día de las Bromas 2018!.**


End file.
